gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glitches
Cellphone Camera Stop Thing? "Bringing up the camera option phone while driving in a car or on a bike will instantly stop the car or bike no matter what the speed the vehicle was going." <- using the cellphone in a car while it is going does not instantly stop the car for me, I have the PC version. The car just stops accelerating probably to not conflict with snapping pictures, so it doesn't seem to be a glitch.--Thescarydude 20:54, 23 June 2009 (UTC) On the xbox and ps3 version the car will stop faster than you can blink, the glitch was patched on the pc but not the on the console variants. --Fairnick68 16:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I have the ps3 version and bringing up the phone does not stop the vehicle. Is it the original PS3 version, or some kind of "greatest hits" or "platinum" version? Eddiehimself (talk) 07:25, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Vice city language glitch I had a 99% completed gamesave made, the last job was to complete 100 fares with the taxi and I saved the game at the sunshine autos. Then I changed the language from English to German and to the other languages and in some occassions after I loaded the 99% completed gamesave I got the message that I reached 100% (in the right language). I didn't try out at a different saveplace and the last time I had 99% I forgot to try this out in a different situation. Anyone who has one job to finish the game please try it and if it works then list it to this page. Madárijesztő 18:33, November 19, 2010 (UTC) glitch in tbogt Hey I get some weird glitch where there are no more missions it started after I finished the mission frosting on the cake and now I have no missions. I am on xbox 360 Thebigfight132 13:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Suggestions Is it alright if i delete the invisibility glitch and railroad signal glitch in San Andreas? They're just minor glitches and not really worth noting. Also, can i add a category entitled "Various Grand Theft Auto Games" or "Multiple"? there people can list glitches that are present in all GTA games such as the Disappearing vehicle glitch or the Car Spawn glitch, where if you are driving down a road, you look back, then you look forwards, and there will be a few cars in front of you that weren't there before you looked back. That glitch is present in all GTA games. ~~gtamaniak245~~ I think it's ok to keep the invisibility glitch and railroad sign ones because it is a page for all glitches, and they definitely wouldn't deserve their own page like the Swing Glitch does. I think having a multiple games section (not category :D) would work well, however contradicting what I said before, I dont think that we should put the traffic spawn thing in it because it DOES appear in all games, which sort of makes it insignifficant. At the end of your post make sure you put for tildes (~) and that will automatically sign it and put a link to your profile page. Russelnorthrop 22:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) GTA Online's own section or page? The game is riddled with bugs, and the glitch page is getting longer and longer when posting them in GTA V's section. Melongod (talk) 21:06, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Photo glitch in GTA V Hi, I been experiencing a photo glitch in GTA V, whenever I take a photo with the cellphone in the game, it takes a photo, but the photo appears a black blank screen, no photo at all, if anyone else has come across this glitch as well, and managed to fix it, could they please tell me how I am able to fix this glitch? Help is much appreciated. Nikolai Banks (talk) 17:08, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Disappearing vehicles = feature, not bug Example command: 0395: clear_area 681.8004 -474.1063 15.5363 radius 3.0 clear_particles 1 http://gtag.gtagaming.com/opcode-database/opcode/0395/ 1994patrick (talk) 13:33, August 27, 2016 (UTC)